


Definitely

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Salty!Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You join the company, but in order to do so you use a mask and go mute in order to keep your identity a secret. When one dwarf finds out, he isn't happy.





	Definitely

“Y/N?” a voice asks and you turn on your pony to find the source of the noise and find Kili. “Why do you always wear the mask? I have not seen you ever take it off,” Kili asks and you shrug. 

“Are you ever going to take it off?” Fili asks, also slowing down his pony to walk with yours and you shrug again. You had wished that they’d stop asking questions. They did sometimes get on your nerves. Kili’s hand reaches out, but you pull your pony back, falling back to walk with Dwalin. 

“Aye, leave the lad alone. If he doesn’t want to take his mask off that’s his decision. He already has enough issues with himself,” Dwalin states, laughing. You raise your foot threateningly and he stops laughing, deciding to just glare at you instead. “Kick me off my pony again and I’ll stick an ax through your head,” he growls and you put your foot down even though you know it’s an empty threat.

Dwalin was your favorite person to pick on. He just needed to lighten up sometimes. He had joked about you having a rather small body and you had kicked him off his horse. That earned a snort from yourself and Thorin and laughter from the rest of the company.  Dwalin had mounted his horse with a red face a glare that would’ve made you shrink were you anyone else. You had continued your journey and when you were least expecting it, Dwalin had kicked you off your horse and thus began your weird friendship.

“You know Dwalin,” Kili calls out, gaining both of your attentions, “I never really expected you to allow yourself to get kicked off a horse.”

“Neither did I, boy. But things happen I suppose,” Dwalin says, throwing you a glare. You want to stick your tongue out at him, but your mask stops you from doing so. 

The company continues to journey until Thorin calls for a halt by, what looks like, an old barn.

Gandalf goes to the old broken building muttering to himself. You realize it’s not a good muttering as he stalks off muttering something about stubborn dwarves. “Come on Bombur! We’re hungry,” Thorin explains and your shrug off the weird wizard and his weird ways.

You set your own bedroll down, choosing to sleep next to Bilbo. He had been the only one that hadn’t bothered you about your decision to always wear a mask. He and the youngest had seemed to be the nicest out of these dwarves. After, settling you decide to help Bombur with dinner and he thanks you. 

A few hours later, you are asked to give Kili and Fili their food. 

“I’ll help you with that,” Bilbo says, holding out a hand. You smile and pass him a bowl, before stalking off to find the brothers. When you do find them, they’re just staring at the ponies. Bilbo looks at them while you look at the ponies, trying to figure out what’s wrong. You count 14 ponies. You were supposed to have sixteen. 

“What’s the matter?” Bilbo asks as you sigh, realizing the situation. “We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies,” Kili states seriously. “Only we’ve encountered a slight problem,” Fili finishes. “We had sixteen,” Kili says. “Now there’s 14,” Fili says and you smack the two in the back of the head for losing the ponies right after Thorin basically said not to. They rub their head, glaring at you as you walk by, inspecting the damage. Fallen trees means something big came through.

You hear a grunt. A soft and far away grunt meaning that it did not come from the dwarves or Bilbo. You look for the source of noise as Fili and Kili state what was your mind. You see a fire up ahead so you put the bowl down, hopping over the fallen three and ignoring Fili and Kili calling your name.

You duck behind a tree as you see a troll walking by carrying Myrtle and Minty. Bilbo hides next to you.

“He’s got Myrtle and Minty! I think they’re going to eat them. We have to do something!” Bilbo quietly exclaims.

Fili and Kili turn to him.

“Yes, you should!” Kili exclaims, grabbing the two bowls from his hands.

“Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you’re so small. They’ll never see you,” Kili says again, pushing the hobbit forward.

“Me? Me? No,” Bilbo says wagging his finger.

“It’s perfectly safe we’ll be right behind you,” Kili says and you shove him, knowing his lie. He looks at you before turning back to Bilbo.

“If you run into any trouble. Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl,” Fili says, pushing him forward and the two are off.

You decide to climb through the bushes to get a better view of the troll’s camp. You climb up a tree and hide behind it’s leaves. You watch patiently as the trolls talk about the dinner and you see Bilbo sneaking about. You let yourself have a little giggle before quieting once again. You stiffen as he gets caught, but you relax as the company comes charging in. You pull your bow and arrows from your back **(you never put your weapons down. Only when you’re sleeping)** , and start firing. You end up sticking one in the eye and he tries to look around for the source, but is too busy fighting the dwarves.

You sigh as you realize that Bilbo has been captured and you make your way down the tree as the company starts stripping. 

You hide in a bush behind Thorin and the other dwarves that were not tied to a spit. You quietly try to make a hole in the bush large enough to fit Thorin. You were not that large, but you had some strength in you. Once you get the hole big enough, you wait till all three trolls are looking away before suddenly pulling Thorin through.

“What’s that noise?” you hear a troll as you untie Thorin. 

“What noise? Hey. Where’d the other dwarf go?” another asks as Thorin gets out of the sack. Why the hell did Trolls have sacks? He nods at you and watches the events happening from the hole that you had made. You move around to stand behind Oin’s position. 

“Weren’t there more of you?” the same troll voices and you notice that he’s look right at your spot. You step back and a twig snaps and suddenly you’re being lifted into the air by your feet. You scramble as your cloak, bow and arrows fall off. 

“What are you then? An oversized squirrel?” he asks and you squirm trying to get him to right you “Who cares? Let’s just eat him!” another shout.

“No! Not that one!” a voice calls and you turn to find Bilbo. 

“He’s infected!” Bilbo shouts and you and the troll turn to each other surprised. 

“He’s got worms in his tubes!” Bilbo shouts again and the troll throws you to the ground. 

When you land, you hear a crack and given the fact that you don’t feel pain, you know that it’s your mask the cracked. You scramble back up and the troll grabs for you but you dive under him, grabbing an arrow and stabbing him in the arm.

 He howls at you and moves to grab you again. You avoid the hand once again and use that as stepping stool to get on his body. You sit on his neck and shove your dagger into it causing him to howl in pain. The other trolls move to help him but suddenly stop as another voice shouts, “may the dawn take you all!”

You take your dagger out and jump off the troll as you know that, in a few seconds, they’d be turned to stone. You get off just in time and you turn to smile at Gandalf. Thorin comes out of the bushes to help the rest of the company out of their predicament. You help as well before going for your cloak and weapons. You feel your mask falling off and you sigh. You decide to just take it off.

It suddenly goes deadly silent. You look around and everyone is staring at you with open mouths, including Thorin. Dwalin is the first to break the silence as he gets closer to you, fisting your tunic in his hands.

“You’re a lass”?!” he shouts and you wince due to the loud noise. “Yes?” you ask meekly and he drops you in shock. “And she speaks!” Bofur calls out as you straighten yourself. “You’d find that I tend to talk a lot, master dwarf. I just didn’t because I had to keep it a secret,” you explain dusting yourself off. 

“What the fuck?” Kili asks and you let out a giggle. 

“Let’s just say it was necessary,” Gandalf states coming to your aid. Thorin lets out a strained chuckle. “Of course, you knew, you meddling old wizard,” Thorin says and honestly that was not what you were expecting his first words to be. 

You were expecting something more along the lines of him kicking you off the journey and sending you back to Bree. “Is that all you’re going to say?” you ask him and Thorin looks at you.

“What do you want me to say? Do you want me to kick you off the journey? You are a fine warrior and asking you to leave would be a bad move on my part,” Thorin says and you smile at the unexpected answer.

You look around the company and they’re all smiling at you except for one.

Dwalin stalks off, needing to get away from to think about things.

Thorin is the first to find the trolls’ cave and a few dwarves follow him in, but you opt to sit out. You take a seat on a rock overlooking the cave and you are soon joined by the youngest pair of brothers.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a woman?” Fili asks and you shrug making him groan. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to go mute again,” he asks and you laugh, making him and Kili smile. “you have a great laugh,” Kili says. “Thanks. I got it from my mom,” you say, shrugging. Shrugging was currently a habit.

“Dwalin isn’t so happy with you it seems,” Kili points out. 

“I have no idea why. I literally did nothing to him,” you tell him.

 “You mean, besides keeping the secret that you’ve been a woman for a month,” Fili says.

 “You say that as if I’ve been hiding it for years,” you tell him, raising your eyebrows and he just shrugs. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s taking it hard. You should talk to him about it,” Fili says, nudging you toward the bald dwarf as he comes out of the cave. 

You drop down in front of him and he jumps, but glares as he realizes it’s you. 

He moves to walk past you, but you block him.

 Dwalin growls at you, moving to side step you once again. You can hear Fili and Kili giggling as you block his path once again.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Now that I can talk, you decide to not talk to me!” you exclaim and he looks away. 

“Seriously. You talked to me about nearly everything and now that I talk back you can’t even look at me. It’s because I’m a woman, isn’t it? You realized that telling me things was a mistake because I’m a woman,” you accuse poking his chest.

Dwalin grabs your fingers to stop you.

“Of course not you silly woman! I am not a sexist dwarf if that’s what you’re thing!” he growls and you pull your hand back.

 “Then what is it?” you ask him and he opens his mouth to answer, but it’s cut short by Thorin and soon all of you are running away from orcs and wargs.

“We’re surrounded!” Fili shouts and Dwalin moves to stand in front of you and you turn your back to him. If he was going to do that, you might as well fight back to back. You notch an arrow and let it loose, the arrow embedding itself into the orc and he falls to the ground in a dead heap.

“In here, you fools!” Gandalf cries out, popping out from a random hole. You run over and follow him down. What a strange place to have a random cave in.

As everyone huddles in the cave, you hear fighting from above and once an orc comes rolling down you know that it’s elves. 

You stand and look around. You watch Dwalin disappear before coming back again. 

“I cannot see where the path leads! Do we follow it or no?” he asks. 

“Follow it of course,” Bofur says, moving forward and you follow the silly hatted dwarf.

You soon find yourself sitting across from Dwalin at a dining table. He’s watching you eat and you huff, putting your fork down. 

“What, Dwalin? What is it you want?” you ask him and he turns away from you going back to his food. 

Your eyes suddenly lock with Thorin’s. **(let’s just say that Gandalf is sitting where Thorin is in the movies and Thorin where Gandalf is** ). 

You gesture towards Dwalin, praying that Thorin would know what was up with his best friend. He shrugs before turning back to his conversation with Elrond. You narrow your eyes and stand.

“Excuse me,” you mutter and you leave without another word. 

You walk the halls trying to figure out why Dwalin was so short with you. You had thought that he actually saw a friend in you. He told you a lot about his life even though you didn’t respond and that made your heart warm. That someone as fierce as him could share anything with you made you happy and you just wanted to know why he just suddenly stopped. You understood that letting your secret out was a big deal but you didn’t think that would’ve changed anything.

“Y/n,” a voice calls out and you turn to find the dwarf on your mind. 

You frown at him as he gets closer. 

“What do you want Dwalin?” you ask him, crossing your arms. 

His hands go behind his back and he shuffles a bit. 

Was he nervous?

“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry. For my attitude and everything,” he says, looking at the ground and your face softens. 

You uncross your arms and sigh, taking a seat on the bench that was conveniently there. He follows suit and you try not to giggle as you realize that the balls of his feet are not touching the ground.

“I just don’t understand why you were so upset with me. I mean, yeah, it was a pretty big secret, but it has only been a month. I wouldn’t have expected you to take such a hard offense to it,” you tell him, putting your arms on you’re the bench and leaning on them. 

You look at him and his eyes are closed as if he’s trying to gather his bearing.

“I needed a reason,” he says. 

Your face contorts into one of confusion. 

“A reason for what?” you ask. 

“A reason to not be in love with you,” he says and your heart stops. He was in love with you?

“It seems silly because I didn’t know what you looked like or what you sounded like and yet I fell in love with you. Fell in love with the way you held your sword, the way you helped everyone around camp before helping yourself, the way you always knew how to make anyone feel better without words and I didn’t want to because I felt stupid. Who falls in love with someone when they don’t know what they looked like or sounded like? It was like being a dwarfling over again,” he admits, looking at the ground.

“So, I was using the fact that you were male as the thing to keep me from pursuing you. I mean, not that anything is wrong with that, but I’m not interested in males, but that still didn’t halt my feelings for you and when you revealed yourself to be a woman, I didn’t know how to handle that. I’ve spent weeks trying to dissuade myself from liking you and now it all came back and I just couldn’t handle it!” he exclaims and you smile at him.

You reach over and clasp his hand in yours. He looks at you.

“You should’ve told me this earlier,” you tell him. “Except we were interrupted and surrounded by nosy dwarves,” he says and you laugh, making him smile. He really liked your laugh.

“Well, I’m glad you told me Master Dwarf, because I think I feel the same way,” you tell him and his grip on your hand tightens but not by much, just enough to make you feel comfortable and loved.

“Really?” he asks, quietly. You smile and lean your forehead against his, “Definitely.”


End file.
